


The Group for the Intellectuals

by Nocturnes_L



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boredom, Drama, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Midnight, Swearing, Unrequited Love, university group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnes_L/pseuds/Nocturnes_L
Summary: All of the people are in the same university. Most of them are freshmen. Sherlock, John, Greg, Molly and Jim major in Criminology. Mary and Irene have a different major, which is Psychology. Mycroft is a senior, he works in the Student Council and studies Political Science. Oh, and Eurus is still in high school.John recently formed a group chat for the gang to "discuss projects", but they are having way too much fun.





	1. Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first time posting, still figuring out how everything works. 
> 
> Sorry if my grammar is bad, English is not my first language. If it is interfering with your understanding of the text, I apologize and hope you understand ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

_“John Watson” creates the group <Project Discussion> _

 

_“John Watson” added “Sherlock Holmes”, “Mary Morstan”, “Greg Lestrade” and “Molly Hooper”_

 

 **John Watson:** hi guys, its just a group i made to discuss some upcoming projects :)

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** you know it's 12 am right? I can FEEL your boredom even with the screen

 

 **Mary Morstan:** and i dont even have the same major as you guys

 

 **John Watson:** ok ok, i am bored, so what

 

 **Greg Lestrade:** I WAS JUST FALLING ASLEEP YOU ASSHOLES!

 

 **Molly Hooper:** same here

 

 **Molly Hooper:** until the light of the cell phone woke me up

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** not for me, i always stay awake until half past midnight

 

 **Molly Hooper:** thats bad for your health Sherlock

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** nothing's more important than knowledge and my brain, including my health

 

 **John Watson:** that's extreme

 

 **Greg Lestrade:** btw, why is Mary even here? Doesn't she major in Psychology?

 

 **Mary Morstan:** …John invited me

 

 **John Watson:** you guys should sleep while I invite more people to join

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** can’t believe you guys dont know this yet, such an easy deduction

 

 **Greg Lestrade:** what? dont know what?

 

 **John Watson:** dont u dare Sherlock

 

 **Mary Morstan:** ok I'm gonna go to sleep now

 

 **Molly Hooper:** what is going on

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** so here's something you guys should know a long time ago: Mary and John have been dating.

 

 **Greg Lestrade:** WHAT?

 

 **Molly Hooper:** oh my gosh, it's so obvious too

 

 **John Watson:** im gonna kill u Sherlock

 

 **John Watson:** we did not want dozens to know it!!

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** oh come on, only two more! It's so much fun to surprise people

 

 **John Watson:** yeah GOOD FOR YOU!

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** what a shame it's on chat, imagine their faces…

 

 **Molly Hooper:** still in shock

 

 **Greg Lestrade:** well, I guess we can invite more people in the chat then, since it is not limited to the ones in our major

 

_John Watson changed the name of “Sherlock Holmes” to “A Complete Dickhead”_

 

 **A Complete Dickhead:** rude

 

 **Molly Hooper:** I don't think you should be that harsh to Sherlock, he gives us great gossip after all

 

 **John Watson:** oh yeah? you wanna hear something about Sherlock then?

 

 **A Complete Dickhead:** I have no secrets

 

 **John Watson:** 1\. Sherlock has a brother

 

 **Greg Lestrade:** actually I knew that, so it doesn't count

 

 **A Complete Dickhead:** see

 

 **John Watson:** fine. 2. He values a woman very much, romantically

 

 **Molly Hooper:** who?

 

 **A Complete Dickhead:** what did I say before? sentiments are not included in my genetic materials

 

 **John Watson:** Irene Adler

 

 **Greg Lestrade:** really? WOW

 

 **A Complete Dickhead:** I call scams, there's no romance between our relationship

 

 **John Watson:** so tell us what’s between it

 

 **A Complete Dickhead:** mutual respect and understanding? duh

 

 **Greg Lestrade:** srsl? no one believes

 

 **John Watson:** same

 

 **A Complete Dickhead:** believe what you like, but that's the truth

 

_“A Complete Dickhead” changed the name of “A Complete Dickhead” to “A Truth Teller”_

 

_2:00_

 

_“A Truth Teller” added “Mycroft Holmes”, “Eurus Holmes” and “Irene Adler”_

 

 **John Watson:** who the fuck is Eurus Holmes?

 

 **A Truth Teller:** my sister

 

 **Greg Lestrade:** YOU HAVE A FUCKING SISTER?

 

 **A Truth Teller:** yeah is that so surprising?

 

 **Molly Hooper:** oc it is

 

 **Molly Hooper:** and btw i thought u have no feelings towards irene

 

 **John Watson:** and molly u believed it?

 

 **A Truth Teller:** we are friends

 

 **John Watson:** with benefits

 

 **Mycroft Holmes:** Is sleeping a HARD task, you health-wasters?

 

 **Greg Lestrade:** if sth’s keeping me from doing it, yes

 

 **Mycroft Holmes:** If I screw up on the test tomorrow morning, you, all of you, will be expelled from the school.

 

 **John Watson:** and with no offense, may i ask: r u using exaggeration to threaten us?

 

 **A Truth Teller:** no he isn't, he works in the Student Council

 

 **John Watson:** and he has the power? we paid for the school

 

 **A Truth Teller:** yeah he basically is in charge of everything, so let's go to bed guys

 

 **Mycroft Holmes:** thank you, brother mine

 

_3:00_

 

 **Molly Hooper:** sherlock i still cant believe the fact that u and irene are friends with benefits


	2. Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurus is so good at deduction, she basically knows everything. And the problem is, she doesn't like keeping things to herself. 
> 
> Jim joined. Someone is having a tantrum over it. 
> 
> Irene and Sherlock are "officially" a couple. Heck, they are almost always showing off their relationship.

_“A Truth Teller” changed the name of “A Truth Teller” to “Sherlock Holmes”_

 

 **Irene Adler:** someone tell me what the hell is this

 

 **Eurus Holmes:** relax, it's a bunch of morons getting hyped about romantic entanglements

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** watch your mouth, Eurus

 

 **John Watson:** eurus u shouldn't spend so much time going over our chats

 

 **Eurus Holmes:** who said I did? I used deduction

 

 **Mycroft Holmes:** now now, don't tick people off

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** and that's why she's in a boarding school far, far away

 

 **Irene Adler:** so what are you up to, detective?

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** nothing, woman

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** wanna hang out?

 

 **John Watson:** why r u calling each other strange names?

 

 **Eurus Holmes:** that’s what PEOPLE IN LOVE do

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** what makes you come up with the conclusion that me and Irene are in love?

 

 **Eurus Holmes:** you composed a piece for her, and you play it all the time

 

 **Eurus Holmes:** isn’t that evidence sufficient enough?

 

 **Greg Lestrade:** awww, cute

 

 **Irene Adler:** can’t wait to listen what you got for me, detective, let’s have dinner

 

 **Eurus Holmes:** btw, “let’s have dinner” means “let’s have sex” in their relationship

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** SHUT UP FOR GOD’S SAKE! WHY ARE YOU A PAIN IN THE ASS EURUS?

 

 **John Watson:** haha karma

 

 **Eurus Holmes:** chill out brother. And can I invite Jim in the group? I want someone that actually is a genius like me to be in the group, I feel so lonely without him

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** Jim? Which Jim?

 

 **Irene Adler:** Jim Moriarty I believe

 

_“Eurus Homes” added “Jim Moriarty”_

 

_“Sherlock Holmes” left the chat_

 

 **Irene Adler:** dont worry I’ll get him back

 

 **Mycroft Holmes:** they had a rough history, from what I’ve heard Jim sometimes goes in my brother’s dorm and licks a gun

 

 **John Watson:** thats creeeeepy

 

_“Irene Adler” added “Sherlock Holmes”_

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** he comes, I leave

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** hope you’re happy Eurus

 

 **Jim Moriarty:** Hello, Sherlock, did you miss me?

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** no, why would I

 

 **Irene Adler:** jim helped me a lot, detective, don’t be so sensitive

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** What about me, woman? You nearly DIED when I came to rescue you!

 

 **Molly Hooper:** i dated jim, he’s a great guy, unlike some ungrateful jerks

 

 **John Watson:** woah woah let’s not open fire. Jim can stay

 

 **Eurus Holmes:** yeah, and I’m dating him right now, so don’t be like this, brother

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** you’re what? I can’t hear

 

 **Irene Adler:** it’s on chat sherlock…

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** I can’t fucking believe this

 

 **Molly Hooper:** did anyone see Mycroft and Lestrade?

 

 **Eurus Holmes:** huh, funny how stupid people don’t know this

 

 **John Watson:** do all Holmes laugh at people who don’t know shit?

 

 **Eurus Holmes:** well let’s say…

 

 **Irene Adler:** why do I have the feeling that some big reveal is coming up?

 

 **Eurus Holmes:** let me put it this way: several weeks ago, I saw them went grabbing coffee

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** nothing’s wrong with that

  
**Eurus Holmes:** here’s the important part: while holding hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I realized that I was updating the first two chapters in a very quick rate...
> 
> But sadly I will update once a week or maybe twice from now on. Saturdays will be the update day; and if I'm updating twice a week, I'll do it on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Wish you understand and stick around! If I'm late or I forgot (which might happen once in a while), I apologize sincerely! 
> 
> If you have some ideas that you want me to add in the future chapters, message me (I don't know if one can do that in ao3 but I'll assume it's possible) or comment :D they are always welcome! 
> 
> Thanks! :)


	3. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues with the ending of the last chapter, where Eurus purposely revealed something unbelievable. Now the group will react and comment to the reveal, but being "sidetracked" by something else. 
> 
> More relationship development also, hope you enjoy!

**Sherlock Holmes:** I need some space

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** Don’t invite me back again Irene

 

_ “Sherlock Holmes” left the chat _

 

**John Watson:** eurus u just CANNOT shut ur mouth can u? 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** nope, this is fun anyways

 

**Eurus Holmes:** torturing people mentally and emotionally

 

**Jim Moriarty:** even I knew that the Iceman and the police dog are going out together

 

**Irene Adler:** I’m glad that I’m not the only homosexual here

 

**Irene Adler:** ok I’m actually bi

 

**Molly Hooper:** that’s what i thought

 

**Eurus Holmes:** but they are cute together, almost got me to not spill it. 

 

**Mary Morstan:** okay, I’m finally on, what did I miss? 

 

**John Watson:** oh honey you have no idea… 

 

**Irene Adler:** basically eurus is dating jim, and mycroft is dating greg

 

**Mary Morstan:** and did sherlock freak out? 

 

**John Watson:** as we expected, yes

 

**Molly Morstan:** so how are you and john? 

 

**Mary Morstan:** great, why? 

 

**John Watson:** u didnt sound great….whats wrong? 

 

**Mary Morstan:** oh, maybe it’s just we never go on a date, we dont have sex, we dont even see each other often? No big deal

 

**Irene Adler:** ooohhhhhh, I thought my relationship with the detective is bad enough

 

**John Watson:** baby, can we talk somewhere else? 

 

**Mary Morstan:** i want to talk right here right now, with everyone watching

 

**John Watson:** i’m sorry… i promise i’ll make it up to you tomorrow

 

**Mary Morstan:** why should I have any expectations… 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** Jimbee can you come to the school and pick me up today? 

 

**Jim Moriarty:** sure honey, anything for you

 

**Molly Hooper:** you did it on purpose didnt you? 

 

**Irene Adler:** just leave them be guys

 

**John Watson:** look, mary, all of this is my fault, i’m really sorry and i love you with my life

 

**Mary Morstan:** but your actions said otherwise, jerk

 

_ “Sherlock Holmes” joined the chat _

 

**Irene Adler:** welcome back sweetie, i missed you 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I did too, woman

 

**Molly Hooper:** JUST LEAVE JOHN AND MARY FOR GOD’S SAKE

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** holy molly, what happened? 

 

**John Watson:** I’ll make it up to you, Mary, I will never be like this again, please

 

**John Watson:** Let’s meet in The Ledbury, okay?

 

**Jim Moriarty:** johnny and mary were having a fight, “detective” 

 

**Mary Morstan:** what are you trying to do, huh? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** it’s a rhetorical question, dumbass

 

**John Watson:** we can have dinner there

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I don’t know if you guys are going to have a successful dinner, but the woman is coming to my house tonight so we definitely will

 

**Eurus Holmes:** and who’s not leaving them now? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** oh, then you should ask THEM the reason for not keeping the conversation between themselves

 

**Molly Hooper:** i think you should just leave the group, Sherlock? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** you guys are too boring for me anyways

 

_ “Sherlock Holmes” left the chat _

 

_ 1:00 _

 

**Greg Lestrade:** i haven’t been on in a while, what’s up guys

 

**Jim Moriarty:** a lot

 

**John Watson:** eurus was the criminal here, try and put her to justice

 

**Eurus Holmes:** hey, i did nothing illegal

 

**John Watson:** yeah u sure did

 

_ “John Watson” sent a screenshot _

 

**John Watson:** _ Mycroft Holmes  _ u should see this, i believe this is the evidence 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** oh my gosh

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** Greg, could you be a sweetheart and take care of this ASAP please

 

**Greg Lestrade:** anything for you

 

**Eurus Holmes:** someone help me, I'm literally blind

 

_ “Eurus Holmes” left the chat _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I will update again this Saturday. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to give any suggestions to the relationship developments and the interactions between the characters.


	4. The Stories of a "Hero"

_ “Sherlock Holmes” joined the chat _

 

**Jim Moriarty:** so I’m the only bad guy in the chat now? 

 

**Jim Moriarty:** good for you heroes

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I’m hardly a hero, I beat people up

 

**Jim Moriarty:** but you beat them up because they did something unacceptable, which is what a hero does

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** … that’s not the definition of a hero

 

**Jim Moriarty:** yes it is

 

**John Watson:** here’s the definition of the word “hero”:  a person who is admired for their courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities. 

 

**John Watson:** ur welcome

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** and I don’t fit in there, I’m a high-functioning sociopath

 

**Irene Adler:** well you rescued me from the bullies, which is an action of courage

 

**John Watson:** and u help the people that need it, which is a noble quality

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** you wanna hear something terrible that I did that I don’t regret at all? 

 

**Jim Moriarty:** I bet it’s nothing compares to what I have done

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I beat a guy up so hard that he has to sit in a wheelchair for the rest of his life

 

**John Watson:** and i saw the whole thing, he basically shattered the guy’s spine

 

**Irene Adler:** and why are you not expelled from the school yet? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** first, it was for self defense, he had a gun pointing to me and I get mad when someone does that to me

 

**Jim Moriarty:** wow much more rage than me, you need to work on your anger issues 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** second, bro helped me out a lot

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** yes I did didn’t I? 

 

**Jim Moriarty:** you just jump scared me creepy guy

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** I was watching the chat for a long time

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I knew, and that’s why I mentioned you, bro, you’re welcome

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** I’m welcome? Are you serious? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** what, did people not say it enough to you? 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** I should’ve keep you out of the school, but your big rival came back so I had to cancel it, what a shame

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** and thank you jimmy

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** oh and you say thank you to Jim instead of me, the one and only person who pulled you out of trouble? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** supposedly, thx bro

 

**Jim Moriarty:** now you owe me, Sherlock, U O ME 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** yeah that’s not as cool as the I O U one. Losing your touch, “professor”? 

 

**John Watson:** why r u calling him a professor? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** he always wants to be one

 

**Jim Moriarty:** I’ve decided, I’m gonna be the villain of your hero, Sherlock, I’m your opposite, the minus sign of your natural number. 

 

**Irene Adler:** well this guy loves to make math jokes

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I’m sure I’ll be bored to death without you, jimmy

 

**Jim Moriarty:** you definitely will, detective

 

**Irene Adler:** hey! Only I can call him detective

 

**John Watson:** STOP! 

 

**John Watson:** I have a big question that bugs me for a long time

 

**John Watson:** WHY IN THE WORLD WILL U CALL HIM A DETECTIVE? 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** because he has an intelligence that is higher than most people? (excluding me and Eurus) 

 

**Irene Adler:** because he is good at deducting thing and has a “memory palace” to utilize and process information? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** it’s actually a “mind palace” but whatever

 

**Jim Moriarty:** and because he is always the one to know who cheated in the test, who started dating who and who had sex last night? 

 

**John Watson:** ok thats enough, i believe it

 

**John Watson:** and now, sherlock, could you kindly tell us how u rescued the woman and became a couple? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** no

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** well basically she was in possess of some private information of one of the school’s students. Whether she stole it or bought it we don’t know, but the information was a threat to that student, so we sent Sherlock to take care of her. 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I cracked the code of the laptop and retrieved the info, the end. 

 

**Irene Adler:** noooo, you tried to rob the laptop from me but got your ass handed to me, THEN you cracked the code

 

**John Watson:** just get to the rescue part

 

**Mary Morstan:** juicy story as soon as I get on, what a treat

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** yeah details not important. Anyways bro found out that she would immediately get beaten up after the street bullies knew she did not have those info anymore, 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** so when she was amongst those street bullies and almost got killed, I fought them and won, that’s all

 

**Jim Moriarty:** and you said you were no hero

 

**John Watson:** and after that…?

 

**Irene Adler:** oh we had dinner because we were both starving

 

**Mary Morstan:** how was the dinner? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** really good, we ate in a hotel

 

**John Watson:** I bet you did sucka! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter without Eurus, Molly and Greg! 
> 
> Suggestions are always welcome!


	5. Outrages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurus then joins back in the group, and then everyone talks about random things. 
> 
> Several people were mad because of the reveals and memories. 
> 
> And Mycroft was just asking people to join his club. He didn't know all of these will break out.

_ “Eurus Holmes” joined the chat _

 

**Eurus Holmes:** I’m back you morons, only because my Jimbee asked me to join back

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** you’re just such a pain in the ass

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** hey, anyone wanna join our “silence club”? We can have more members

 

**John Watson:** whats that? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** well, presumably it’s a club where no one talks and the members are just too bored to join it

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** who’s a pain in the ass again? 

 

**Jim Moriarty:** seems fun, can I join? 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** I’m sorry I think we have enough people, so…maybe next time

 

**Eurus Holmes:** wow

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** anyone wanna join our club called “Detective Agency”? It’s dedicated to solve some unsolved mysteries in our uni, for example what is Mary up to all these time and what are the files that was controlled by Irene that she was willing to be beaten up by a bunch of bullies? 

 

**John Watson:** i’m in, seems fun

 

**Molly Hooper:** i think two is enough

 

**Irene Adler:** I don’t think you will ever get access to my files but you are welcome to try

 

**Mary Morstan:** who wants to investigate me? I seriously will consider shooting them because my business classified

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** well our women are mysterious aren’t they? 

 

**John Watson:** yep

 

**Eurus Holmes:** well, do you guys wanna join my club “Criminal Council”? We are going against you cops

 

**Jim Moriarty:** oh sherlock you have the full potential to be a perfect criminal

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** you’re doing what? seducing me to the dark side? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** no need for that, I’m already dark

 

**Molly Hooper:** am I the only one who was not involved in a fight, ever? 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** I’m in a boarding school, so no 

 

**John Watson:** so how in the world make you a “criminal”? 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** well, how do I put this

 

**Irene Adler:** spoiler alert

 

**Eurus Holmes:** it was Sherlock’s worst memory of his childhood, his best friend died because of me when he was 10

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** Strangely I can’t recall that

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** eurus was sitting on a well’s edge, and that little boy came and sat with her because she did not have company, and he slipped off

 

**John Watson:** are you sure eurus didnt push him in? She seems so evil

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** we still don't know, I was with the police and I found out a lot

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** WHY CAN’T I REMEMBER? 

 

**Irene Adler:** calm down my dear, it was all your mind palace, you blocked that area off

 

**John Watson:** oh… i dont know mind palaces do that

 

**Irene Adler:** they are amazing, you should try them someday

 

**John Watson:** no thx

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** why would it be my mind palace? I was 10! I didn't know how to use it back then! 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** your emotions blocked it off, Sherlock, they sometimes do that if you don’t control it

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** that’s why you shouldn’t have romantic entanglements with people, they make your mind weak, like water on copper

 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** thanks for making me feel better, bro! 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** no, I’m teaching you what to avoid when using your palace! 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** Victor Trevor, ring any bells? 

 

 **Sherlock Holmes:** oh god...

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** that was your friend, who died because of Eurus

 

**John Watson:** why did you kill him? does it mean im next? Omg im gonna die

 

**Eurus Holmes:** you might

 

**Molly Hooper:** you holmes are so weird, i don’t get why i’m still hanging with you guys

 

**Jim Moriarty:** molly you are the only normal one in here, oh and greg as well

 

**John Watson:** im normal

 

**Eurus Holmes:** no you’re not you’re traumatized, constantly in need of a psychiatrist

 

**Irene Adler:** i think you just broke sherlock

 

**Eurus Holmes:** yeah no big deal he’s always broken

 

**Mary Morstan:** hey i’m free next week do you guys wanna have a quadruple date together? 

 

**Molly Hooper:** nope that’s a bad idea

 

**John Watson:** don’t worry you’re not gonna be with us

 

**Mary Morstan:** oh shut up johnny

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** you can have a triple date, i won’t come

 

**Irene Adler:** i need to fix sherlock first, then we’ll see

 

**Jim Moriarty:** me and eurus will go

 

**Mary Morstan:** um… as long as you don’t kill us

 

**Eurus Holmes:** nah torturing is way more fun

 

**Mary Morstan:** well I am trained by a world-class assassin, so come at me bros

 

**Jim Moriarty:** jeez chill, arya stark

 

**John Watson:** and i served under a soldier, i know how to shoot thru 2 layers of glass, so ur welcome to kidnap us

 

**Mary Morstan:** ...yeah that counts

 

**Eurus Holmes:** omg hahha good try, we have way higher intelligence than you

 

**Irene Adler:** okay he’s fixed, what are we talking bout? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** Irene is very good at what she does, and she has the same intelligence as I do, so overall we are better

 

**Jim Moriarty:** how exactly? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** we excel at martial arts and all kinds of weapons, professor, unlike you

 

**Jim Moriarty:** yeah unlike me I use guns and I beat you in every way regarding to IQ

 

**Irene Adler:** alright alright, let’s do a ranking, ok? 1. Adlock 2. Jimus 3. Johnry 4. Gregcroft, done! 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** those are some AWFUL ship names

 

**Irene Adler:** i don’t care! just get over it! seriously what are you arguing about? 

 

**Irene Adler:** are you a bunch of fucking 3-year-olds? fighting about who is the best ship?

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I really like our ship name to be honest

 


	6. The story behind the new group name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is considering a new group name for his gang, he had to ask his people to contribute ideas for him.

**John Watson:** should we change our group name? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I was about to ask you that, the name does not fit its purpose

 

**John Watson:** what shout i change it into? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** “The detective and other people” 

 

**John Watson:** yeah no i dont think so

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** “How Mycroft the king uses intelligence to crush you” 

 

**John Watson:** nope

 

**Eurus Holmes:** “Eurus and the collection of stupidity” 

 

**Jim Moriarty:** are you calling me STUPID? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** no offense but she thinks everyone is stupid, she just doesn’t tell you that because she’s your bf

 

**Jim Moriarty:** omg

 

**Eurus Holmes:** wow brother mine are you trying to tear us apart? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** no why would you think that, totally not

 

**Jim Moriarty:** gotta admit, you nearly got me

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** aha! 

 

**Jim Moriarty:** what part of NEARLY did you not understand? 

 

**Mary Morstan:** “Cute Couples” will be a great name

 

**John Watson:** well some couples are not cute, and some are even forever alone

 

**Molly Hooper:** John Watson you will die tomorrow

 

**John Watson:** sorry ma’am

 

**Mary Morstan:** oh john my darlin calling young females “ma’am” is not exactly a compliment, when are you going to learn that? 

 

**John Watson:** I’m really sorry Molly I swear I won’t do that again

 

**Molly Hooper:** k

 

**Greg Lestrade:** my practice in Scotland yard was finally finished, thank heavens! 

 

**Mary Morstan:** did you pass it? 

 

**Greg Lestrade:** yeah, as the top of the class

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** no way, it cannot be

 

**Greg Lestrade:** why can’t it be? Is it so surprising to see me do well? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** it’s just I saw you did the final test and you were the second last

 

**Greg Lestrade:** what do you mean by second last? And why were you even there? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I pretended to be an officer of yours and sneaked in with a homemade name card

 

**Greg Lestrade:** WHY WOULD YOU EVEN FUCKING DO THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** whoa watch your language, cadet, I just wanted to check you out, we missed you in the chat

 

**Eurus Holmes:** don’t you ever get it, brother? Mycroft said he is the top of the class

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** ooooohh

 

**John Watson:** definitely not a cute couple

 

**Eurus Holmes:** ugh, you guys are so intelligent

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, I did not even talk to the head officer who was once my teacher

 

**Mary Morstan:** you are just such a good liar, Mycroft

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** I am, aren’t I? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** even i can tell the… nevermind

 

**John Watson:** what should the new name be? 

 

**Greg Lestrade:** “A bunch of assholes” 

 

**John Watson:** actually

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I believe you want to say “an asshole”, singular

 

**Mary Morstan:** chill guys, chill

 

**Greg Lestrade:** why am I even here ruining my day

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** you ask me

 

_ “Greg Lestrade” left the chat _

**John Watson:** sherlock you pissed him off!

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** i’m well aware

 

**Molly Hooper:** what about we call it “A Group for the Intellectuals and Sherlock” 

 

**John Watson:** that will be a great idea

 

_ “John Watson” changed the name of the chat to “A Group for the Intellectuals and Sherlock”  _

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** are you excluding me? 

 

**Mary Morstan:** yep, you finally figured that out

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** this is unacceptable

 

**Molly Hooper:** we will change it until you apologize to Greg and bring him back

 

_ 12:30 _

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** fine

 

_ “Sherlock Holmes” added “Greg Lestrade”  _

 

**Mary Morstan:**  apology? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I’m sorry greg I shouldn’t have called you an asshole

 

**Greg Lestrade:** I also needed to apologize because I should not have called you guys assholes, and Sherlock your apology is accepted

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** quickly change the name john

 

**John Watson:** im on it

 

_ “John Watson” changed the name of the chat to “The Group for the Intellectuals”  _

 

**John Watson:** happy? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** actually I was hoping it to be changed to “the detective and other people” but whatever

 

**Molly Hooper:** oh jeeeez

 

_ 3:00 _

 

**Irene Adler:** my dearest gentlemen, who wanna hang out tonight? ;)

 

**Irene Adler:** oops wrong group, sorry, and why’s the name different? I thought it’s one of those “group for the sexiest” and “group for the queens”

 

**John Watson:** i wonder… 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** it’s ok she doesn’t actually do anything, she flirts, that’s all

 

**John Watson:** nope, not a cute couple either

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, the update was a little bit late last time but I believe today I'm on time. Sorry for last time's lateness :) hope you understood. 
> 
> Suggestions and new ideas are welcome as always :)


	7. Turn them against themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurus is a manipulative person, alongside with Jim, they two messed with the gang's emotions and psychology. Heck, they even tell people's darkest secrets to achieve their purpose. 
> 
> Mycroft had to step in for this one to defend his brother, he's not very happy about it. 
> 
> Sherlock is mad as hell right now, he hates it when Eurus and Jim create total chaos.

**Molly Hooper:** who wants to come to my birthday party next week? It will be the best if you all can come

 

**John Watson:** yeah me and Mary will definitely be there for our greatest coroner

 

**Molly Hooper:** stop calling me a coroner, i’m not gonna be one

 

**John Watson:** i’ll shut up

 

**Mary Morstan:** i might come late, i have some unfinished business with some of our old friends

 

**John Watson:** don’t put yourself in danger baby

 

**Greg Lestrade:** i will come with mycroft, he’ll be wearing that new suit i bought for him

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** no I won’t, it’s hideous

 

**Greg Lestrade:** you look so good in it, just wear it for once for god’s sake

 

**Greg Lestrade:** for my sake

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** well well, I’ll see

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** heeeyyyy!!!

 

**John Watson:** r u doing drugs again…

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** nope, I’m just elated right now

 

**Molly Hooper:** for my birthday party? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** birthday? It might as well be my birthday because moriarty has been transferred to another school! 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** wanna have a boys night out next weekend? John, Lestrade? 

 

**Greg Lestrade:** ummm, it’ll be molly’s birthday party next weekend, you should probably go

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** no one cares and no one will go, listen to her desperate tone she clearly has no one invited to her party yet. Wanna come to celebrate with me next weekend? 

 

**John Watson:** SAY SORRY TO MOLLY! NOW! 

 

**Greg Lestrade:** yeah you probably should, jerk

 

**Molly Hooper:** every time, you say such terrible things. You just can’t change can you? Always, always

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** sorry molly my language back there was unsensible and inconsiderate, I hope you understand and forgive me for what I just said. 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** awww poor Molly, look who just broke her heart! 

 

**Molly Hooper:** no one

 

**Eurus Holmes:** yeah yeah, being the one whose love never gets repaid with care and respect

 

**John Watson:** ...you devil, your an agent of chaos

 

**Eurus Holmes:** what, I’m just telling the truth

 

**Molly Hooper:** what do you mean by love never gets repaid?? I don’t love anyone here

 

**Jim Moriarty:** don’t you? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** now there’s two of them, great

 

**Eurus Holmes:** turns out I’m still a good person and I want to text sherlock privately about this matter, oh and Irene as well, she deserves to know this

 

**Eurus Holmes:** they can know your little dark impulsions, molly

 

**Molly hooper:** i don’t know what you’re talking about, but don’t you text them

 

**Jim Moriarty:** haha that’s exposure, which you fear the most

 

**John Watson:** why are you so...bad? Why can’t you just let this shit go and live a normal life? Did you have to destroy other people’s relationship or their emotions

 

**Jim Moriarty:** sorry, that’s our, whatyoucallit, hobby

 

**Eurus Holmes:**  I am done, battle begun

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** i’m not falling into your obvious trap, eurus, i’m gonna shut up

 

**Jim Moriarty:** how boring, what’s the fun in that??

 

**Eurus Holmes:** no worries, he won’t eat the bait the she will

 

**Molly Hooper:** why is everyone just so mean to me? 

 

**John Watson:** molly we will always be there for you

 

**Molly Hooper:** you are the nicest in this cursed group

 

_ 0:47 am _

 

**Irene Adler:** omg, I just saw your message, eurus

 

**Eurus Holmes:** it’s true trust me

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** calm down woman, I don’t love her

 

**Irene Adler:** well but how would I believe you? after all you said I’m just a friend who has sex with you! you like her better than we don’t you?

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** no that’s not the case! I love you! 

 

**Molly Hooper:** mabe someone shod stop being so paranoid about her bbbbffff

 

**Irene Adler:** what did you say? Are you jealous?

 

**John Watson:** calm down everyone, molly drank a lot yesterday and she’s in a bad mood, I picked her up

 

**Mary Morstan:** yep that’s true

 

**Molly Hooper:** _ Irene Adler _  you’re just a whore 

 

**Molly Hooper:** and a thief 

 

**Molly Hooper:** who uses your appearances to attract men 

 

**Molly Hooper:** and get what you need

 

**Irene Adler:** at least he loves me, you’re just too pathetic to be cared by anyone else, you don’t have friends, you don’t have anything basically

 

**Irene Adler:** well now I know under that skin of yours you’re just a skeleton that longs for love and companionship

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** eurus, Mycroft knows a guy who was a former militant, he now runs a boarding school in Switzerland

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** you will meet some naughty kid who "accidentally" injured his dad, that kid might beat you up

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** yeah you wanna go there or you wanna stop this?

 

**Eurus Holmes:** is this a bluff?

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** no, we have the power and if you keep doing this, we will transfer you to that school

 

**Eurus Holmes:** ugghhh, you know nothing about fun, brother, fine

 

**Eurus Holmes:** well ladies and gentlemen (not really), molly hooper was drunk and she doesn’t know what she’s doing or saying, part of the reason why is that jim made her drunk

 

**Eurus Holmes:** after that it was for him to guide her to provoke a fight between irene, which was thought to be harder, her original dissatisfactions made it easy

 

**Eurus Holmes:** and we were right, she does have the vocabulary to insult Ms Adler 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** how dare you use her against me? What’s your motivation behind all these? 

 

**Jim Moriarty:** oh everything has to have a reason for you hasn’t it, detective, so... methodical and so… logical. but to create chaos doesn’t need a reason, it could be simple, it could be just for… fun! 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** you won’t see until the end of this, moriarty

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** you mess with my molly, you mess with irene...you’ll die painfully, and i’ll enjoy making it more sufferable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for not posting it on saturday, as you know we have exams coming up so I cannot keep up with the promise, I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Don't worry to make up for it, I will add another chapter tomorrow :) thanks again for understanding


	8. Birthday Party: Aftermath

**John Watson:** hey molly, thx for a lovely night! 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** omg what did you do?? you guys had sex or somthin? 

 

**John Watson:** I swear to god i’ll murder you one day…. 

 

**Molly Hooper:** what are you thinking you little wrench?

 

**Eurus Holmes:** i was thinking bout the truth, at least it looks like it

 

**Mary Morstan:** john

 

**John Watson:** FUCK YOU EURUS! 

 

**Molly Hooper:** it was a slumber party for my birthday you dumbass

 

**Eurus Holmes:** i was just kidding, and why didn’t you invite me to your slumber party????

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** stop pretending you didn’t know that until molly said so, you need to shake off your ego a little bit

 

**Eurus Holmes:** how ironic

 

**Mary Morstan:** yeah i went there, and i didn’t sleep because there were noises next door

 

**John Watson:** i didn’t hear, what were the noises?

 

**Mary Morstan:** do you remember who slept next door? it was sherlock and irene

 

**Molly Hooper:** oh god!!! I lend them my bedroom and i slept on the couch! 

 

**Molly Hooper:** i didn’t even change the sheets

 

**Mary Morstan:** you need to do it right now

 

**Molly Hooper:** right, right

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** what do you mean “noises”? I slept well last night

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** and i don’t snore, like never

 

**Mary Morstan:** yall know what I mean right? 

 

**John Watson:** yeas babe

 

**Eurus Holmes:** yep

 

**Molly Hooper:** unfortunately and reluctantly, yes

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** guys guys, it’s not what you think it is, it’s my text ringer

 

**Eurus Holmes:** o gosh you’re such a terrible liar

 

**John Watson:** it might be none of my business, but I suggest next time you do it, pls make less sound

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** actually, you have a point

 

**John Watson:** i’m glad that you agree with me, wanna hear some advices? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** it’s none of your FUCKING business

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** all of you, it’s none of your business, mind your own shit, thank you

 

**Molly Hooper:** I believe we all have some homework to do, right? should we discuss them? 

 

**Mary Morstan:** nope

 

_ 19:22 _

 

**Molly Hooper:** hey, i don’t think i can find the documents on the case study that Mrs. Hudson gave us, did one of you accidentally take it? 

 

**Molly Hooper:** i took SERIOUS notes, so please do me a favour

 

**Irene Adler:** actually, you’re doing Sherlock a favour

 

**Irene Adler:** i gave that to Sherlock, have any problems? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** not at all, thx ladies

 

**Molly Hooper:** yes, obviously I do, you demon’s children! irene you thieve

 

**Irene Adler:** ouch, no one’s ever called me that :P come to my house to retrieve it if you want it

 

**Mary Morstan:** you want my help molly? I can do that for you

 

**John Watson:** now now calm down, mary you should stand down

 

**Irene Adler:** ooops, did I tell you john’s here copying notes as well? 

 

**Mary Morstan:** fucking morons, you have no idea

 

**Irene Adler:** yes i do, let’s see

 

**Irene Adler:** _ “Mary Morstan, working with an unnamed agent of intelligent, been an undercover in the Scotland Yard, gone missing for two years.” _

 

**Mary Morstan:** where did you get that? 

 

**Irene Adler:** that’s what I do, collect information from people and know their backgrounds in order to provide Sherlock more evidences and clues to his deduction

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** and her skill has proven to be very useful

 

**Molly Hooper:** fine, no one wants to help me get those, I’ll ask for reinforcements

 

_ 20:03 _

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler, hand over those documents that belongs to Molly Hooper or be expelled from the school

 

**Greg Lestrade:** then get arrested to Scotland Yard because of thievery

 

**Eurus Holmes:** too bad i lost my internet connection,  _ Jim Moriarty  _ babe you should see this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this new chapter! I know my posting time has been irregular, but it will be back to normal in a few days, just so you know that I'm trying to write as many chapters as quickly as possibly while maintain the entertainment in the chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for your understanding and appreciation :D


	9. Who copied my homework?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg mysteriously talks about a matter, what will it be? 
> 
> John's essays have been copied, by whom?

**Mycroft Holmes:** have you seen Lestrade anywhere? I need to talk to him. 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** no, why

 

**John Watson:** shut up eurus

 

**Eurus Holmes:** oh my gosh everyone’s so mean to me… :’( help me brothers

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** no one will help you Eurus, stop this nonsense

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** well I saw him today with Anderson

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** what was he doing with Anderson? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** idk, like kissing

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** you’re kidding right

 

**John Watson:** right

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** fuck you Sherlock

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** you know I had a heart surgery right?

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** no

 

**Greg Lestrade:** i’m on, what’s up

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** what are you doing with Anderson? 

 

**Greg Lestrade:** oh we were just talking about him being a cadet in Scotland Yard, no big deal

 

**John Watson:** c? 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** yeah i need to talk to you for a sec, PRIVATELY

 

**Greg Lestrade:** okay

 

**Eurus Holmes:** guys guys, what do you think they’re talking about? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** like where to have dinner tonight maybe

 

**Irene Adler:** I don’t think things are that simple, maybe they’re breaking up? 

 

**John Watson:** no doesn’t sound like it, mycroft almost gets jealous when sherlock trolled him, which means he still loves him

 

**Irene Adler:** yeah people in love can always break up

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I’m NOT breaking up with you

 

**John Watson:** relax sherlock, she didn’t even mention a word

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** she did! 

 

**Irene Adler:** geeez why are you so paranoid 

 

**Irene Adler:** who said I want to break up with you??

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** maybe you implied the fact that we have a possibility of breaking up by stating that “people in love can always break up”, which then connects to the relationship between me and you because you are in love with me. 

 

**Irene Adler:** someone aced english

 

**Eurus Holmes:** who thinks they are talking about a dating tonight? 

 

**John Watson:** me! Finally I think the same thing as a genius does

 

**Eurus Holmes:** then you are the dumb one, they are certainly not talking about dating. thanks for the compliment tho, heard it 10000 times

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** you have to do it

 

**Jim Moriarty:** i think they are talking about how to make sherlock pay for something that he did last night

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** no they aren’t, pfffft, besides, I did nothing

 

**Eurus Holmes:** no actually, you did something but the others don’t know it yet

 

**John Watson:** like what? 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** like he might have copied your homework from your laptop and send it to people? 

 

**John Watson:** jesus fuck! SHERLOCK! 

 

**Mary Morstan:** calm down john, i do that too

 

**John Watson:** well at least you got my permission to do so! And my homework helps you little because you’re not even in the same major as we do! 

 

**Mary Morstan:** well they’re actually quite useful and well-written, thx dear

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** i never did, i do perfect homework

 

**John Watson:** yeah i’m gonna check my document record right now

 

**Eurus Holmes:** you sure need to

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** eurus, what the fuck? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I never did such things

 

**Eurus Holmes:** yeah you never did, but the person who does it is just so adorable that i cannot reveal it to you guys

 

**Mary Morstan:** you mean there is one more person who does it without john knowing? 

 

**John Watson:** records have been cleared by someone, who the fuck did this? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** did you seriously think that someone will take your homework without cleaning the records? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** that’s like being in the crime scene with a bloody knife 

 

**John Watson:** so it’s you then, son of a bitch

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** guys, we have something to announce

 

**Eurus Holmes:** oh oh oh, let me guess, you’re engaged? 

 

**Greg Lestrade:** what the hell? 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** something very SERIOUS

 

**Eurus Holmes:** what I said was serious! 

 

**Greg Lestrade:** it’s about theft for documentary and possible plagiarism

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** oh no you knew… 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** yep, sadly we’ll have to transfer her because it’s unforgivable this time, right John? 

 

**John Watson:** wait what’s going on? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** you cannot just make her leave!

 

**Eurus Holmes:** maybe she’ll be in Jim’s new school, that’s gonna be interesting

 

**John Watson:** for god’s sake WHO? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** Irene Adler! For your intelligence’s sake

 

**John Watson:** wait… what did she do with my essay? 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** apparently she did not just transfer one, she “took” multiple from other students and sold them to moriarty

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** and students from other schools too, you know I have eyes everywhere brother

 

**Greg Lestrade:** then why don’t you tell us? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** don’t be silly

 

**Irene Adler:** I know I know, that’s a pretty big leap that I made there, sorry that I stumbled

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** if you have any ways to retrieve them… 

 

**Irene Adler:** what’s done is done. 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** brilliant Macbeth quote

 

**Greg Lestrade:** she better kill herself then, after all that trouble she stirred up

 

**Irene Adler:** sadly I just won’t go wherever you want me to go, iceman, Jim offered me a place in a private uni

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** you are with moriarty now? wonderful

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** you are NOT going away with this, I will transfer you to the institute that I appointed, Greg is now on the way to consult lawyers about this matter. 

 

 **Irene Adler:** you know jim and eurus are better than preventing these, right? i am soon to be abroad and you won't hear a word from me

 ****

**Sherlock Holmes:** Irene, I’m disappointed and ashamed. 

 

**Irene Adler:** you can always let me go, if you need to. I can be completely out of touch in a week. 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** can’t you tell that I cannot let you go? I still love you, even after this, you of all people should know sentiments are unlike data in a computer that you can wipe out. Life would be much more easier if it’s just a cold and emotionless machine, wouldn’t it? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** but I want to be more human, not just a piece of hard metal that eventually malfunctions from corrosion. I tried to feel nothing, block things out like I did with Victor Trevor. Then I realized, that’s not really called living and being. That’s just… surviving.

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** Can’t believe I never said it properly. I love you, Irene. 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** wow! Jim, I need you to learn from Sherlock, look at how he talks! You don’t just go like “you little fucking smart ass I’m gonna kiss you”! 


	10. The End and the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will be retrieving the stolen files this time? And what will leave as a hidden threat between Irene and Sherlock?

 

_ “Irene Adler” left the chat _

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** still sherlock you know it won’t change anything right

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** the confession of love and all those crap

 

**Molly Hooper:** it surely wouldn’t change a thing, i hate to say it but it’s true

 

**John Watson:** sherlock will figure out a way to make it work i’m sure

 

**Mary Watson:** but she betrayed him

 

**Mary Watson:** in a way

 

**John Watson:** nah it’s no big deal for them, they betray each other ALL THE TIME

 

**Molly Hooper:** wow never knew their relationship’s so unhealthy

 

**Mary Watson:** yeah it’s one of a kind, even mycroft and greg can beat them in the aspect of “healthiness”

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** what are you talking bout, we’re perfectly healthy

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** heck, we’re even healthier than you! 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** well, don’t you think we should consider us? 

 

**John Watson:** nope

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** ugh of course not

 

**Molly Hooper:** no way

 

**Eurus Holmes:** well suit yourself, we are the best couple

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** i don’t know how sherlock’s gonna trick me this time, she’s obviously going with moriarty, and i am going to put her under my control under a certain amount of time

 

**John Watson:** he has his ways, although i’m not irene adler, i’m sure she went with moriarty is because u went after her

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** but HOW CAN I NOT GO AFTER HER??

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** god dammit, she even stole your files

 

**John Watson:** …you have a point, but I still believe she’s a good person

 

**Mary Morstan:** oh my john, so good hearted and full of human kindness

 

**John Watson:** she said she done it because of protection for herself

 

**Molly Hooper:** but they’ll have to be separated nevertheless, since she did such a horrible thing

 

**John Watson:** well, I like her and sherlock together

 

**John Watson:** her influence on sherlock is tremendous, as his best friend, I can see him change bc of her! 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** okay but they’ll not have the opportunity to see each other that often, I’m transferring her to moriarty’s school, they are not going anywhere

 

**Eurus Holmes:** that’s exciting news, when I finish high school i’m gonna go to that school, right brother? 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** debatable

 

**Mary Morstan:** she needs some professional help

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** i think irene needs some professional help, you guys think so? 

 

**John Watson:** nooo, she’s just a normal person

 

**John Watson:** who hacks

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** see what I mean?? She needs to be sent to a solitary place where she can redeem her actions

 

**John Watson:** o god mycroft, what the fuck is your motives anyways

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** what are you talking about? 

 

**Mary Morstan:** well, he is one of the victims, but honestly he’s not even mad about it

 

**John Watson:** mainly because she returned the files? like 10 mins ago? from email?

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** what in the world are you talking about??????why would she do that? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** maybe because some genius hacked into the buyers’ accounts and deleted them all after sending the files back to the owners one by one? 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** you didn’t!!! even my guys can’t do that, and they are pros

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** guess who’s proer than them, my dear bro? the genius detective himself

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** no way their drives were all secured with everything, the students from computer science have NOT seen protections like these

 

**Mary Morstan:** btw, he also asked me to help, sooo

 

**John Watson:** i’m just glad that irene will not leave sherlock

 

**John Watson:** aannnd that my files are back

 

**Eurus Holmes:** the shipper lot? i get it

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** for the “will not leave me” thing… 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** ummm, i did not tell her that her businesses are cancelled

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** YET.

 

**Jim Moriarty:** WHO THE FUCK RUINED MY DEAL? 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** …………………………...it was you all along? you tried to trick them? and nearly caused their separation? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** yeah i knew that way earlier than you did, bro, you need to do some deduction at some point to exercise your brain

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** when eurus and jim were implying the fact that i stole john’s files, i immediately knew they were pointing to another direction, because who would steal files other than irene, right?

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** and when everything’s explained by mycroft and greg, i “confessed”, which was to distract irene in order to appoint a successful dinner with her. during dinner, I took her phone and saw her private chat with jim, which was indeed about john and other people’s files

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** and btw her motive was money since she doesn’t have a lot of that stuff, jim offered a crap ton of money and a scholarship at that school. frankly she’s not happy in this school, which i completely understand

 

**John Watson:** so you tricked her into believing you actually meant the whole thing when you confessed? but you didn’t mean a thing did you?

 

**Sherlock Holmes:**  i meant the whole thing, john, but it was just the right time to use it

 

**John Watson:** fine, continue

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** anyways, i had information about where she sent those files, i called mary to help me hack the accounts and the hard drive

 

**Mary Morstan:** you meant I did the hard work while you sat there immobile

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** ...so we retrieved the files, but did not expect how fast jim got the news

 

**Jim Moriarty:** bravo, detective, bravo

 

**Jim Moriarty:** but you know you still lost, right? you certainly did not see the whole picture, did you? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** what the fuck are you talking bout? 

 

**Jim Moriarty:** i hate it when you and your pretty little girl hanging ‘round

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** jealousy much? 

 

**Jim Moriarty:** nope, it just bugs me. I felt like i would enjoy it when i broke the bond between you and her, because you never really had a broken heart, right? you never really loved someone except for her

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** in fact, i loved more people than you did, i love john, mary, mycroft, my parents, even my abnormal sister

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** never knew that before

 

**Jim Moriarty:** shut up iceman, this is between me and sherlock

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** everyone just go do something and stop watching the chat! 

 

**Jim Moriarty:** but romantically, just her. which is quite a sight because a machine is not suppose to love or hate, especially THOSE kinds of love

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** if you wanna say the blahblah love is my greatest weakness blahblah, oh you’re so wrong

 

**Jim Moriarty:** love is not your weakness, but the trust that goes two ways is, am i right, psychiatrist? 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** exactly, once trust breaks it can never be recovered

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** hah! you think i trust her completely? that’s just ridiculous

 

**Jim Moriarty:** that’s the problem, you don’t, but she does

 

**Eurus Holmes:** when she finds out, she’ll be pissed that you blew away her deal with us

 

**Jim Moriarty:** her trust for you goes kaboom when she gets beaten up by the guys we sold the files to… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for tuning in! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and some ideas and suggestions will be welcomed.


	11. The Acknowledgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock will be finally revealing his actions to Irene because he knows that it will only do her harm if the secret has been kept. This is an important point for their relationship that will make a difference.

 

**Eurus Holmes:** should I invite her in or are you gonna do it yourself, brother?

 

**Jim Moriarty:** yeah be a man and tell her

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I will do it privately

 

**Jim Moriarty:** oh no you won’t, she already blocked you remember? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** in fact, I never knew she blocked me

 

**John Watson:** oh come on she's not gonna bite you, just do it

 

**John Watson:** and for SWEET BABY JESUS’ sake can someone just kick those two assholes out of this group? They're ruining literally everything

 

**Mary Morstan:** I'm on it

 

_ “Eurus Holmes” and “Jim Moriarty” have left the group _

 

**John Watson:** wow you really should not have chosen the psychology major 

 

**Mary Morstan:** agreed

 

**Mary Morstan:** and Sherlock are you ready to invite her in? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** nope not yet, let me think my statement though

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** since when did the detective need to think what he speaks? 

 

**Molly Hooper:** yeah seeing him like this is so unusual for me

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** it's just her, oh god I can't face her with all of this crap, I don't know how to!

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** you have two options, you can either invite her in and tell her all about you and moriarty but her reaction will be pretty bad

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** or you can not tell her about how you retrieve the files but leave her unaware about the danger she's facing

 

**Mary Morstan:** honey just tell her the truth, she deserves it

 

**John Watson:** yeah buddy, we will all be there for you

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** mycroft I can just ignore the retrieving files part but warn her about the danger, right?

 

**John Watson:** oh gosh just tell the truth to her, however her reaction will be, it still will be better than lying to her, let along the fact that she will have little idea about the danger she might be facing if you don't tell her the full story 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** I agree with everything John says

 

**Mary Morstan:** yeah I second that too

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** okay, Mary help me invite her in pls

 

_ “Irene Adler” joined the chat _

 

**Irene Adler:** why am I suddenly in here? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** Irene, we need to talk, it’s about the files

 

**Irene Adler:** if you think you can get them back through me, good luck dreaming

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** Irene, let me finish

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I already retrieved them and given them back to who they belonged to, therefore your deal with those bullies breaks off, I'm terribly sorry about this

 

**Irene Adler:** no, no you didn't 

 

**Irene Adler:** how? how could you do this to me? I trusted you! I fucking trusted you! 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** please just let me explain the whole thing to you

 

**Irene Adler:** you let ME finish you bastard 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** please, just calm down, please, I love you

 

**Irene Adler:** oh now you think you have the right to tell me what to do? Just because you're the detective with a funny hat? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** no, I'm never going to be that guy, just...just calm down okay

 

**Irene Adler:** just shut up and listen

 

**Irene Adler:** I thought you understand my difficulty, I thought you know WHY I'm doing all these shit, you think I want to be like this? 

 

**Irene Adler:** I am well aware of the risks, I knew what path I'll be on after I finished the job, but I'd still do it because I fucking needed to, you dumbass! 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** that's the point, you don't know the real risks, there are people, unkind ones

 

**Irene Adler:** just shut up and listen to me, for once

 

**Irene Adler:** my finance is bad, but now I'm almost completely broke. Don't say that mycroft can help me or the school can help me, I tried with the school, it did not work a single time. Huh, it’s already clear to me that if you do not use some tricks to bring up their attention, they will view you as ants

 

**Irene Adler:** I hate to do my old thing again, but I had to, now you ruined it

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** you CANNOT go back to who you were before, it’s not right, you could be doing something else with an IQ that high

 

**Irene Adler:** you fucking moron, just like everyone else, you don't understand, you never did, heck, in our relationship, we are not even being treated as equal! When, Sherlock Holmes, are you gonna let me do what I need to do? Even when it sometimes bothers your egotistical self conscious? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** it's too much, what could I have done? Sit and watch you do all that? 

 

**Irene Adler:** didn't know you cared, at least not for me anyways. You have dark histories, you know, just like I do, but you still chose to do those things because they sometimes were the easy ways out, or the only way out, just like me. Or so it seems

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** do not use me against myself. You’re well aware that I had to do those things, like when I rescued you I had to beat those guys unconscious, I did those all because I thought you’ve learnt the lesson and wanted to change

 

**Irene Adler:** I thought the reason why you came to rescue me that night was because you know who I am after you beat me in the game, but still wanted to be with me. I thought you were the only one who knows, who understands my reasons and my motivations. 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** You’re being unreasonable, you are harming people to benefit yourself, it is extremely selfish and unacceptable

 

**Irene Adler:** you of all people should know that selfishness means survival in the society. 

 

**Irene Adler:** now that I realized, it's too late now, we are not the same from the start, not at all. Love cannot change that. 

 

**Irene Adler:** you won't be seeing me again from now on. I don't have the gold to study anyways. Thanks, detective. 

 

_ “Irene Adler” left the chat _

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I know you are still watching, but please, give me a minute, just a minute. 

 

**John Watson:** sure thing bud. 

 

**Mary Morstan:** oh god, how can she be like that? 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** maybe we all misunderstood them, especially her. 

 

**Molly Hooper:** but still, look at poor Sherlock! 

 

**John Watson:** without any bias, I think she did make him better at some point

 

**Molly Hooper:** like she's a good influence? 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** Okay, Molly, I know you have a little feeling for my dear brother, you definitely dislikes Irene and thinks he deserves a better female, but you should know that he loves Irene with a reason, she has her own charm and indeed she has a good influence on Sherlock. If you don't have anything good to say, you can just watch. 

 

**Mary Morstan:** they are both weird and stubborn as fuck, they will think it through because hell, even I know they are soul mates. 

 

_ 2:33 _

 

_ “Jim Moriarty” and “Eurus Holmes” joined the chat _

 

 

**Jim Moriarty:** we won honey, we won! They broke up

 

**Eurus Holmes:** yeah but I kinda like that girl tbh

 

**Jim Moriarty:** I like her too, but we tried to hurt your sweet little bro right? That's all that matters, I love these kinds of fun little games, we should play some more

 

**John Watson:** when did you guys get in here? 

 

**Jim Moriarty:** Your girlfriend is not the only one who knows how to hack, john


	12. Immediate Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Sherlock's emotional life clash with his logics since he has to risk everything for Irene's safety, while his relationship with her fell apart. How will everyone react to their break up?

**Mary Morstan:** _ John Watson _ is he alright? 

 

**John Watson:** don’t mention about it, he’s in his spot for three days now immobile

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** I even went to visit him but he did not respond to me, doesn’t eat, doesn’t sleep, drinks only tea

 

**Mary Morstan:** do you think he is doing drugs again? 

 

**John Watson:** maybe he is, I have no idea 

 

**Molly Hooper:** it will be a tremendous harm to his body if he keeps dosing that cocaine 

 

**Mary Morstan:** we need to get him and irene together if we don’t want him to kill himself

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** just let him be, he survives anything

 

**John Watson:** oh you’re the one to talk, Mr. I-don’t-care-a-fuck-about-my-little-bro

 

**Mary Morstan:** let’s vote, who wants him and Irene be together

 

**John Watson:** me

 

**Molly Hooper:** ….me

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** i don’t care, this is very childish

 

**Greg Lestrade:** if it will do him less harm, me

 

**Mary Morstan:** I assume Jim and Eurus are voting against this? 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** obviously

 

**Mary Morstan:** we still won, so we will do anything to keep them together

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** you realized that I am still in the group, right? 

 

**John Watson:** hey buddy!!! Welcome to be modern again

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** just mind your own business, my personal life is not for you to “vote” 

 

**John Watson:** as soon as you go to school and move again, we will NOT stop

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** i just want to tell you that I might be out of town these days because of Mycroft inability to be useful

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** what, I am not doing that thing you want

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** so I’ll have to do it myself

 

**Mary Morstan:** ugghhh, what are you boys planning again? Irene rescue plan #2? 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** unfortunately yes, and I’ve been trying to stop him ever since

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** you are not being a great help of mine, bro

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** she is in danger, I HAVE TO go! 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** hah! you don’t even know where she is! 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** she’s in police custody, she is already expelled from the school and she will soon be in a public school in US

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** how did you know all these??

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I think you forgot, I’m a detective, probably the best one

 

**Eurus Holmes:** sure you are

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** you’re the one to talk, after you graduate you will be in the military school in Switzerland, “unfortunately”

 

**Eurus Holmes:** y’know I’m not gonna stay there for long

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** then we’ll deal with you. Anyways I’ll be in the US after three days, which is also when Irene arrive to her new school

 

**John Watson:** lord… you want me to come with you?

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** tag along if you want to

 

**John Watson:** yesss

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** what about school? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** wow, school? seriously? 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** fine fine, your tickets are prepared, stay out of trouble boys, the bullies might be connected to local gangs which are highly dangerous

 

**Jim Moriarty:** don’t worry, I already contacted them about your arrival

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** oh you fucking jerkass, wait until I finish with this case

 

**Eurus Holmes:** we’ll see how your “dynamic dual” handle the gangsters

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short because it is a transition really. Sorry for a wait again :(


	13. All My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John narrates about what happened when he and Sherlock went to rescue Irene, again.

_ 5:23 _

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** _ John Watson  _ where are you? I told you to meet me down at the lobby, the gangs are planning to move in 7 mins

 

**John Watson:** i’m right here

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** you’re NOT here, you’re still in the hotel room, I can hear the water

 

**John Watson:** for fuck’s sake sherlock why are we going so early? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** since when did you become so whiny? 5 minutes and we gotta be there, quickly

 

**John Watson:** stop texting me then! 

 

_ 5:26 _

 

**Eurus Holmes:** jimbee look, great things are about to happen

 

**Jim Moriarty:** yeah, he’s going downhill

 

**Eurus Holmes:** but can we not kill him though? I want him tortured but not killed

 

**Jim Moriarty:** I don’t care, I hope the gangsters can just get the job done

 

**Eurus Holmes:** talk to them about not killing the tall and strong one, you’re their boss anyways

 

**Jim Moriarty:** what, you’re CARING for your sickening bro now? 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** Am I not supposed to do so? You don’t have a family doesn’t mean I don’t have one

 

**Jim Moriarty:** wow…

 

**Eurus Holmes:** what now

 

**Jim Moriarty:** I thought you spent this much time to kill your bro cuz you hate him

 

**Jim Moriarty:** but that’s not the case at all, is it? 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** i don’t want to kill him, i just want him to understand that underestimate me is a stupid decision

 

**Jim Moriarty:** attention craver, great, I thought I was dating someone just like me

 

**Eurus Holmes:** are we seriously gonna fight over this now? can we just do what I asked for once

 

**Jim Moriarty:** yeah it’s hard because you see, I want him dead, like DEAD dead

 

**Eurus Holmes:** but who will be the other player in the game, he’s the one who’s willing to play 

 

**Jim Moriarty:** oh i can find a qualified rival, it’s such a big world they sure will have one that’s a match for me

 

**Eurus Holmes:** you know there won’t be, at least not in England

 

**Jim Moriarty:** i can go wherever to find a rival, i don’t care, i know there’s a good one in the US, but he’s just not my style, he depends too much on electronics

 

**Eurus Holmes:** then why don’t you just not kill sherlock, since he’s the fittest rival for you

 

**Jim Moriarty:** yeah you have a point, he is my counterpart I guess

 

**Eurus Holmes:** tell them to not kill him then

 

**Jim Moriarty:** okay okay, I’ll do it, geez girl, chill

 

**Eurus Holmes:** you’re NOT being a good boyfriend

 

_ 6:02 _

 

**Greg Lestrade:** should we send reinforcements to help them  _ Mycroft Holmes Mary Morstan _ ? 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** why should we, they can handle the gangsters themselves

 

**Greg Lestrade:** ...are you still mad about sherlock going, pls don’t, I don’t wanna see you like this, I love you

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** i’m not mad, i’m just disappointed, i hope he can listen to me more

 

**Greg Lestrade:** how about you come to my place today and we can talk about this matter? 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** yeah sure

 

**Mary Morstan:** hah! you sure you’re not gonna do anything OTHER than talk about how your bro is in danger? 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** yep, we’re sure

 

**Greg Lestrade:** are we?? ;)

 

**Mary Morstan:** eww, when you guys need me just call me, i’m not seeing this shit

 

**Greg Lestrade:** k

 

**Mary Morstan:** _ Sherlock Holmes John Watson  _ are you alright? Text me back pls, i’m kinda worried about my Baker Street Boys

 

**John Watson:** oh we should start a band called that right? 

 

**Mary Morstan:** oh thank heavens, oh I thought you got shot by the gang in a dark alley in New York or something

 

**John Watson:** umm we are actually not in New York, we are heading back to England today

 

**Mary Morstan:** is anyone hurt? fill me in with the details

 

**John Watson:** well, everything’s fine…

 

**Mary Morstan:** no everything’s not fine, don’t lie to me love, i know you better than yourself

 

**Greg Lestrade:** yeah that’s probably true

 

**John Watson:** anyways we retrieved Irene, she is boarding a different plane

 

**Mary Morstan:** did anyone get hurt? 

 

**John Watson:** sherlock got shot at his shoulder, it’s a good thing that i brought my bandages and he brought his morphine

 

**John Watson:** honestly i’m kinda mad that he brought drugs but it actually saved his life so i can’t complain

 

**Mary Morstan:** omg, is he alright? and what about irene? 

 

**John Watson:** it turns out she’s a good fighter, but i feel like she did think we would come and it didn’t surprise her at all

 

**John Watson:** sherlock tried to make a dramatic entrance though, he failed horribly because he didn’t expect irene to respond like that

 

**Mary Morstan:** haha that’s funny, but how is him and irene

 

**John Watson:** still not so well I guess, they are pretty intense. They attacked each other verbally and played mind games which I didn’t really understand 

 

**Mary Morstan:** are they getting back together? Because that’s what they normally do anyways

 

**John Watson:** idk, maybe, i never figure these things out, but irene looked like she doesn’t trust him anymore

 

**Mary Morstan:** well duh

 

**Greg Lestrade:** at least tell us you brought her with you? 

 

**John Watson:** no, i’m sorry greg

 

**Greg Lestrade:** yeah yeah, you guys have the privilege to completely avoid the law, right

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** shut up greg, remember the times I helped you? 

 

**John Watson:** when did you get here? You arm isn’t even healed yet

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** why are you still underestimating my abilities, john

 

**John Watson:** true. how are you feeling right now? I mean mentally

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** don’t try to make me talk about my feelings john, i know it’s all my fault, everything is my fault

 

**Greg Lestrade:** what are you talking about? You have nothing to do with it! irene made her own choices damn it

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** i should’ve noticed her financial problems, i should’ve warned her about the gang no matter how emotional she gets, i should’ve prevent her from making that choice AT THE BEGINNING! 

 

**Mary Morstan:** i know a thing or two about a therapy session, you can come and see me tomorrow


	14. How to move on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler are both trying to move on from each other after a failed attempt for them to get back together, what will they do to move on and will they success?

**John Watson:** so how was the therapy session with mary, sherlock? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** i didn’t go

 

**John Watson:** what? Why??

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I specifically bought a book called “How to Deal with Breakups”, it said that it’s perfectly okay to blame oneself when in an emotional turmoil, which is what I’m in right now

 

**Mary Morstan:** wow you’re such an expert now

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** yes, thank you

 

**Molly Hooper:** maybe you should consider finding someone better and more supportive than her, you know

 

**Jim Moriarty:** not that she’s implying you should date her, sherlock, but you should really let irene go

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** you’re in no place to talk to me about this matter, moriarty, you caused all these

 

**Jim Moriarty:** not bragging but I have a girlfriend who loves me and TRUSTS me

 

**Eurus Holmes:** ooooooohhhhhh burn! 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** yeah you guys can wait and see

 

**John Watson:** maybe molly’s right, maybe you should find someone else

 

**John Watson:** if there is one

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** what do you want me to do, john? get molly as a replacement? I can’t do that!! I don’t love her and I don’t want to hurt her dammit

 

**Molly Hooper:** you already did

 

**Sherlock Holmes: …** Molly, if I offended you in any way, I’m terribly sorry, it’s the emotions talking

 

**Mary Morstan:** don’t try to separate your emotions and your logics, sherlock! you are a human, not a machine

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** i spent all my life trying to train myself into a machine and failed horribly, I should probably try and do that again

 

**John Watson:** oh no fuck no

 

**Mary Morstan:** are you an idiot?? what did I say to you one minute ago? 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** it’s actually not a bad idea…

 

**John Watson:** MYCROFT! 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** but it’s good to have emotions too, just don’t let it cloud your judgement

 

**John Watson:** yeah you might find one just as witty, pretty and sexy as her

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** don’t hold high hopes john, she is the strongest and the most intelligent woman I’ve ever known, she really is one of a kind

 

**John Watson:** get her back then! I bet you’re the strongest and the most intelligent man she’s ever known

 

**Eurus Holmes:** not today son, not today

 

**Mary Morstan:** [sign] what now? 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** funny, but it seems like my dear bro is not gonna get her back for a pretty long time

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** why? 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** don’t I love it when I have intel that people don’t get? She’s with another guy now, name’s  Godfrey Norton

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** that self righteous bastard in law school?? 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** see who gets jealous now

 

**John Watson:** oh my god, really? she really is dating him? Or you are just making it up

 

**Eurus Holmes:** hell no, here’s a pic

 

_ “Eurus Holmes” sends a picture _

 

**Eurus Holmes:** see? concrete evidence of her kissing him while grabbing coffee at Starbucks

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** and there’s no sign of photoshopping, it’s real 

 

**John Watson:** oh bloody hell, how did she move on THAT fast? it’s only been like, a month since they broke up

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** guess i’m not the strongest and the most intelligent man she’s ever known

 

**Mary Morstan:** i bet 100 pounds they’re gonna break up in like two weeks

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** she deserves better, way better

 

**Eurus Holmes:** better like who, you? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** yes, for example

 

**Eurus Holmes:** who’s the “self righteous bastard” now? 

 

**John Watson:** oh comon eurus, he’s your brother!!! 

 

**Mary Morstan:** sherlock you shouldn’t worry too much, she still loves you, A LOT, we are in the same dorm and we talk about these things

 

**Mary Morstan:** although she now says she found a guy that treats her as equal, gives her comfort and cares for her immensely, she doesn’t love him

 

**John Watson:** guess she needs a person to be with her when she’s going through, i think you need that person too

 

**Molly Hooper:** yeah

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** what? find a replacement? I’m not doing that, i’m done with relationships for now, I need to take a break, maybe leave London or something

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** YOU SONS OF BITCHES REMEMBER FINALS ARE COMING IN 3 WEEKS AND YOU HARDLY DID ANYS WORK!! 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** mycroft i will show up to the finals and ace it, as for the end-of-year essay, i already finished it

 

**John Watson:** you really did? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** yeah is that so surprising? 

 

**John Watson:** actually, no not at all

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** but watson you need to do all the work that you missed from your little vacation or be expelled

 

**John Watson:** hey  _ Sherlock Holmes  _ mind me taking a look at your paper? 

  
**Mycroft Holmes:** plagiarism will also get you expelled btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry that I did NOT keep up with the Saturday/Wednesday update schedule at all... It is very hard and especially since I'm traveling right now, but I will try very hard to at least update this once a week. I hope you guys can understand cuz you're all amazing!!!!! I appreciate everyone who's reading this little piece of work, thank you again!!! Any comments or suggestions are welcome here.


	15. Almost Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes still could not move on with his life, so John and Mary decided to help.

_ 10:39 _

 

**John Watson:** _ Mary Morstan  _ what should we do, he’s really leaving london, he’s packing things

 

**Mary Morstan:** yeah we can’t let him leave london, he’s gonna do something horrible

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** seems like you guys don’t trust him, same here though

 

**John Watson:** nono, we trust him, but we just need to make sure he’s okay, these days are tough for him, he hasn’t slept a lot

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** i’m just scared that he will go after jim and eurus since they are the ones who technically caused all of these

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** but really I think irene’s responsible for this, she should be put under surveillance 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** i’m RIGHT here

 

**John Watson:** sorry buddy, we just want the best of you… frankly you’re not in a good state to go anywhere or make any big decisions

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** what, you wanna “put me under surveillance”? my dear bro, you don’t control anything in my life

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** when did you learn to talk to me like that? apologize now

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** since I’ve been born, bro

 

**John Watson:** now now guys, SHUT THE FUCK UP! 

 

**Mary Morstan:** boys… always fighting

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** well, i’m not leaving london anyways, i find some better things to do in school then

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** do you think it would be a good idea for me to join the Taekwondo Club and the Debate Club? 

 

**Molly Hooper:** it’s the end of the year, sherlock, you need to join at the start of the year

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** oh wow really? never knew that before

 

**Greg Lestrade:** hey mike, can you come to my house this weekend? i have something to ask you

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** yeah sure thing babe

 

_ 2:08 _

 

**John Watson:** wait, godfrey norton is also in the Taekwondo Club and the Debate Club

 

**Mary Morstan:** well… so I assume sherlock’s sudden urge of joining these clubs are not because he is actually INTERESTED in them? 

 

**John Watson:** the Taekwondo Club especially, he excels in martial arts, even fencing, so it’s completely unnecessary for him to join cuz he won’t learn anything new

 

**Mary Morstan:** i’ve seen him in action sweetie, he can mock the Taekwondo Club’s coach

 

**John Watson:** i think…. I think he’s gonna beat up godfrey

 

**Mary Morstan:** tbh, i would love to see them fight knowing sherlock will whoop his ass

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** i would love to whoop his ass too

 

**John Watson:** jesus christ I thought you slept at like 11

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** the detective has work to do

 

**John Watson:** like what? planning to whoop godfrey’s ass? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** that’s only a part of it

 

**Mary Morstan:** really, you should come to my therapy session, or find a more professional therapist to help you through this

 

**Mary Morstan:** because whooping godfrey’s ass will NOT help you move on from her, especially when their relationship just started, they won’t break up anytime soon

 

**John Watson:** yeah it will only make her hate you even more

 

**Mary Morstan:** john! 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** does she really hate me? mary tell me the truth! 

 

**Mary Morstan:** well, you see, she doesn’t exactly hate you, she just thinks that… you’re probably not the right person for her since you’re pretty... special

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** i doubt that’s what she really said

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** keep going mary, why am I NOT the right person for her? why does she thinks i’m weird? is it because of my personality and my intelligence? guess it’s too much for her to handle

 

**Mary Morstan:** well i have no idea how your relationship works, this is just what she told me, i think for details you’ll have to talk to irene

 

**Mary Morstan:** how about I add her and we all quit temporarily so that you guys can have a rational, less impulsive talk with each other, cuz your conversations have been pretty intense 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** thanks for the favor mary, it’s good to have you guys around

 

**Mary Morstan:** yep, anytime

 

“ _ Mary Morstan”, “John Watson”, “Eurus Holmes”, “Mycroft Holmes”, “Jim Moriarty”, “Molly Hooper” and “Greg Lestrade” left the chat _

 

_ “Irene Adler” joined the chat _

 

**Irene Adler:** again? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** it’s just you and me Irene, I think we need to have a talk

 

**Irene Adler:** yeah I think so too

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** it’s been… a while

 

**Irene Adler:** I know it’s hard for you to see me with Godfrey, it’s not fair for you, so first I’m gonna say thank you for helping me go through all of that mess because you were always there

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** why? why are you with Godfrey but not me? 

 

**Irene Adler:** it’s just… we are just… too alike, it’s exactly because you know me so well that we cannot be together, we hurt each other if we get too close, if you know what I mean

 

**Irene Adler:** didn’t you feel that? Believe me or not the big fight we got into has been the end, I know we both broke each other’s heart. There’s no turning back from that. 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** actually, I know. What a pity. 

 

**Irene Adler:** what do you mean by what a pity? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** we all have a stage of learning. In laboratories the first two or three tries are sometimes not successful, and I comprehend love as these experiments. What a pity we were both learning to love. When we think we were helping the other, we were actually hurting them. What a pity. 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** what i want to know is, is there no way to go back now? is it truly done? 

 

**Irene Adler:** i have no idea

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** what about Godfrey? 

 

**Irene Adler:** he’s alright, he loves me as well, but I don’t think they are the same

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** what aren’t the same? 

 

**Irene Adler:** your love and his

 

**Irene Adler:** I am a challenge to him, and he likes that excitement when we are together. tbh, I like that as well, so that’s why we are together

 

**Irene Adler:** but yours is totally different

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I know it’s too late now, but I just want to say that I love you and I still will 

 

**Irene Adler:** but you don’t have to treat yourself like this, you can go and find someone else

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I’ll be waiting

 

**Irene Adler:** it’s very hard for me to say this, but I love you more than I ever loved anyone. So I’m glad we could put this out on the table and live with it

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** will you stay in the group chat? we can still be friends or at least, acquaintances

 

**Irene Adler:** yeah sure


	16. Welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a month or two but don't worry I'm not abandoning it, I never will. I will keep updating more frequently from now on, I apologize for your wait and enjoy the story!

 

**Jim Moriarty:** _ Irene Adler  _ what’s your boyfriend’s username on this app? 

 

**Irene Adler:** not tellin ya

 

**Eurus Holmes:** oh comon, remember the time when we shared secrets together? 

 

**Eurus Holmes:** we just want to invite him in this chat since he’s one of us now

 

**Irene Adler:** N O

 

**Jim Moriarty:** pleeeeeeaaaase? 

 

**John Watson:** don’t you dare invite him into this chat

 

**John Watson:** he will be ruined

 

**Mary Morstan:** agreed

 

**Jim Moriarty:** ooooh, you know what we should do love? we totally forgot we can hack

 

**Eurus Holmes:** yes

 

**Irene Adler:** you do know that I have the safest phone on earth, right? 

 

**Jim Moriarty:** we can still get to what we want, no probs

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** why don’t you just go ask him? 

 

**Irene Adler:** YOU ARE NOT HELPING! 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** it’s not like they’ll be able to do it or anything

 

**Irene Adler:** i hate you all

 

**Mary Morstan:** you’re our friends, we love you

 

_ “Geoffrey Norton” joined the chat _

 

**Irene Adler:** the fuck did you do?

 

**Irene Adler:** get him outta here! 

 

**Mary Morstan:** actually he can stay

 

**Irene Adler:** i thought we were friends

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** srl why are you so concerned about him joining the group? 

 

**Irene Adler:** i just… do

 

**Eurus Holmes:** ohohoh, I know, she’s afraid that him and Sherlock will have a nasty fight

 

**Jim Moriarty:** and she doesn’t want to be in the middle of it

 

**John Watson:** well that makes sense

 

**John Watson:** so Mary kick him out before it gets too late

 

**Mary Morstan:** (lowkey wanna see the fight)

 

**Irene Adler:** you assholes

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** what the hell is this? 

 

**Irene Adler:** they’re my friends, they want to get to know you, so they invited you into the group

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** but I didn’t get invited

 

**Irene Adler:** dear, they have privileges on the group settings, that’s why they can do that

 

**Eurus Holmes:** we hack, okay? 

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** according to the law you’re not allowed to hack

 

**Mary Morstan:** mycroft is the law of this school, so if he says yes, we can hack

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** that just sounds so fucking dumb, i’m not listening to him

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** perhaps you smart law people can try to learn hacking, it’s fun

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** no one knows how to hack

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** exactly

 

**Irene Adler:** we should be sleeping now

 

**Eurus Holmes:** where’s sherlock anyways

 

**Jim Moriarty:** yeah haven’t seen our detective

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** irene darling is he…?

 

**Irene Adler:** unfortunately yeah, but don’t get jealous because I seriously am too tired to deal with this shit right now

 

**Irene Adler:** this is such a BAD idea

 

**Eurus Holmes:** have a good night sleep! 

 

**Irene Adler:** good night

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** good night babe

 

_ 12:52 _

  
**Geoffrey Norton:** someone tell me how he looks like pls? 


	17. A Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get intense very quickly...

**Mycroft Holmes:** well, have you seen a brocoli? 

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** yeah, what

 

**Mary Morstan:** he looks just like one

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** that’s...very specific

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** ikr. now tell us why exactly are you here? 

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** i guess it’ll be great to get to know my girlfriend’s friends? 

 

**John Watson:** ooooh dont say that

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** everyone has the right to say things, don’t say what? 

 

**John Watson:** well, here’s the thing

 

**Mary Morstan:** john!

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** what???? Let him say

 

**Mary Morstan:** nothing really

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** actually it’s none of your business

 

**John Watson:** lord in heaven

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** don’t get offended because he’s always like that, to us as well

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** i don’t think so

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** especially when you guys are not his ex-girlfriend’s CURRENT boyfriend! 

 

**Mary Morstan:** this is going to be nasty

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** leave this place! Save yourselves! A war’s going on!

 

**John Watson:** omg

 

**John Watson:** everything’s fine, stop being so dramatic mike

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I know Irene doesn’t love you, she’s just deluded by the good-timing comfort you gave her

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** so you deserve her, ha! 

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** don’t forget who’s her current boyfriend

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** we broke up because I did something wrong, not because she doesn’t love me anymore

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** let’s face the reality man

 

**John Watson:** this is so stressful to watch can you guys just punch each other in the face instead? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I wish cuz then I will win

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** see you tomorrow on the football field

 

**John Watson:** no that’s not what i meant

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** tomorrow noon

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** DEAL

 

**Irene Adler:** the fuk is this

 

**Irene Adler:** stop it children

 

**Irene Adler:** you are responsible grown adults and you should not be practicing these childish things

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** actually dueling established the status of a respectable gentleman, so don’t you call dueling childish

 

**Irene Adler:** yeah, WAS

 

**John Watson:** you have to stop this unless you want me to report the whole thing to the school

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** am I needed anywhere? 

 

**Greg Lestrade:** yes

 

**Greg Lestrade:** my bed

 

**Irene Adler:** oh my god

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** the fuck…

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** I’m getting out of this nonsense, you guys are ruining my day

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** our deal still stands

 

**Geoffrey Norton:** yes it does

 

_ “Geoffrey Norton” left the chat _

 

**Mary Morstan:** can’t believe what you guys just did

 

**Irene Adler:** sherlock, your behaviour was immature and stupid, we are not going over this again

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** it was none of your business woman

 

**Irene Adler:** do you seriously think I will pick your side? You’re wrong

 

**Irene Adler:** if you guys duel right now, I would undoubtedly stand on his side

 

**Irene Adler:** at least he did not break my heart or my trust

 

**Mary Morstan:** is there any way I can stop the duelling tomorrow? 

 

**John Watson:** we better tell the school about this

 

**Mary Morstan:** I think we have the capability to stop it ourselves, since we do a lot of “illegal” things in the chat anyways, I don’t think we should attract the attention of the school now

 


	18. End of School, End of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is next? Every possibility.

**Mycroft Holmes:** how did the duelling go bro? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** fantastic, I beated him, naturally, and that results in him breaking up with Irene because of some weird reasons

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** what don’t you think the reason she broke up with you is weird enough? You can move on man, don’t stick with that woman for so long

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** common, I’m a responsible adult, I know who I love and who I want to date

 

**John Watson:** agreed

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** why, watson, you always seem to be “agreeing” with everything sherlock says, especially for the duelling

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** it’s called being a GREAT FRIEND, unlike some unsupportive freak

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** I don’t allow you to be this rude to your brother! 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** sorry not sorry

 

**Irene Adler:** fucking hell sherlock, we need to talk

 

**John Watson:** you definitely need to, now seeya, I have to pick up mary

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** I can be here, greg doesn’t need me to pick him up

 

**Jim Moriarty:** I finally finished with my tests omg

 

**Jim Moriarty:** wait sherly baby you DUELLED with geoffrey? 

 

**Jim Moriarty:** wow that’s some juicy news right there

 

**Eurus Holmes:** yeah

 

**Eurus Holmes:** never knew you had it in you bro

 

**Irene Adler:** you two motherfucking assholes shut up! 

 

**Irene Adler:** well I hate to break my impression of being a lady but now, whatevs

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** we can talk this weekend, tomorrow’s friday

 

**Irene Adler:** yeah it’s better to meet face to face

 

**Eurus Holmes:** oooohhh bro

 

**Eurus Holmes:** getting the girl back so soon? 

 

**Irene Adler:** i’m right here

 

**Greg Lestrade:** i heard you fought with geoffrey, and i’ll have to prevent these sorta things from happening

 

**Greg Lestrade:** so unfortunately i need to report to the school

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** no you don’t need to

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** what my brother didn’t treat you well enough? 

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** in bed specifically? 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** SHERLOCK

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** if you continue I will report it and get you EXPELLED

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** fuk, i’m sorry bro

 

**Greg Lestrade:** are you really?

 

**Eurus Holmes:** i’m dying omg

 

**Irene Adler:** i hope you are

 

**John Watson:** whatup i picked mary up

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** drive your car jeez

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** we don’t wanna take care of another dead body

 

**John Watson:** mary’s driving

 

**Greg Lestrade:** wait, what do you mean by “another” dead body

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** i meant nothing

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** so it’s actually her picking you up, not you picking her up

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** i think something extremely important just popped up

 

**Eurus Holmes:** sherlock

 

**Greg Lestrade:** what the fucking fuck? 

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** wait, so, sherlock, you TOOK CARE of a dead body? Whose was it? Why didn’t you tell us? 

 

**Greg Lestrade:** was it geoffrey norton’s?

 

**Irene Adler:** no I saw him today

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** it’s nothing, you will find nothing and will proof nothing

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** i misspoke, that’s all, i didn’t mean “another”, i meant a

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** it was auto correct

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** sure

 

**John Watson:** i have no idea what’s going on here and i don’t care

 

**Mary Morstan:** me either, let’s just mind our own businesses honey

 

**John Watson:** what do you wanna do tonight?

 

**Irene Adler:** omg, STOP YOU GUYS

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** greg, i need to chat with you privately

 

**Greg Lestrade:** yeah

 

**Eurus Holmes:** it’s the end of school year jim, we have like one week of school left

 

**Jim Moriarty:** we should celebrate

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** am i alone here? 

 

_ 11:39 pm _

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** yep I’m alone

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, this is the end of this AU fic, I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did! I really appreciate your comments and your support, those meant a lot to me. I know since this is my first fic, it probably is far from perfect, but I accept any constructive criticisms that you give or any final comments on this fic. Thank you so much and have a great day!


End file.
